Reformation School
by ninja from the land of tacos
Summary: Mikota is sent to one of the toughest schools in Japan; Konoha Reformation school for the Advance Minds. She did a few thing and was placed in the Akatsuki Dorm with the S-rank levels. whats gonna happen?   On HIATUS
1. new school

_**Reformation school.**_

_"Parents has a habit of being over protective of their children; however, most teens want to be free, spread their wings and fly"  
Quoted by Me._

* * *

A girl with mid-length dark black hair and azure eyes was staring out the car window blankly. Her older brother was driving to one of the toughest schools in Japan; Konoha Reformation school for the Advance minds. This school is for students who commited a crime BUT is highly intelligent. "Mikota don't be mad at mom, just tey to deal with it."Her brother said.

"But I was defending myself! what was I suppose to do!" She retorts "Mom believes that asshole more than she believes me Akira!"

"Yes, yes. Kota just a few weeks and then you can leave." Mikota crossed her arm over her chest and grimaced.

Mikota was wearing a blue mid-sleeved shirt, black jeans with purple converse. Akira has green eyes and black neck length hair and was wearing a blue button down, black jeans with red vans. He drove up infront of a humongous building.

"well...here we are...Do you need help with your bags?" Akira asked.

"I guess..." Mikota sighed as she got out the car. The trunk popped open and she grabbed two of her bags, Akira picked up her duffle bag and closed the trunk and locked the car.

"which way?" he asked.

"the letter said look for a building that is black with a red clouds on it." she replied.

They started walking in a random direction. They passed up different clolored buildings; green, blue, pink, yellow and others. "I think this is the building..." Akira said.

"No shit captain obvious." Mikota stated. Several people were standing outside of the building, it seemed like they were waiting for someone to arrive.

"hey I think that her." someone pointed out. All four heads turned towards Mikota and Akira. "I think we've been spotted by you new dormies Kota." Akira smiled. A guy with carrot hair and multipule facial percings walked up to the duo.

"Are you Mikota Tadashi?" He asked.

"uh...Yeah." Mikota said. The carrot-top was wearing a smashing pumpkins shirt and baggy jeans with black high-tops.

"Good, I'm Nagato Hideki, but I prefer Pein, I am the dorm manager for the Akatsuki and also the leader."

"oh...Well this is my older brother Akira."

"hey." Akira grinned.

"We already have prepared for your arrival and your room is ready."

"o...kay..." Mikota was skeptical but just went along with it.

"follow me and you'll meet the other members." Pein started to walked towards the building. Akira nudded Mikota and they followed Pein.

"Aki-nii-chan I dont wanna be here..." Mikoto did the puppy eyes on her brother.

"urk! N-no, mom said just a few weeks and then you can leave." Akira said closing his eyes "OW!" then he walked into the wall.

* * *

_**well that all for this chapter. JA NE!**_


	2. assebelly and uniforms

_**Reformation school.**_

_"Parents has a habit of being over protective of their children; however, most teens want to be free, spread their wings and fly"  
Quoted by Me._

* * *

_RECAP: "urk! N-no, mom said just a few weeks and then you can leave." Akira said closing his eyes "OW!" then he walked into the wall._

Once Mikota was settled in her new room, Pein called everyone into the meeting room. "Everyone this is Mikota, from today she is one of us." He announced.

"What did you do to be put in this dorm, un?" A blond named Deidara asked.

"Arson and an assault." Mikota said with a smile "and I could of gotten away with it too but my mom found out."

"Oh...Looks like I'm the only one who likes to destroy stuff after all."

Mikota rolled her eyes and looked around the room at everyone. she looked at a redhead who went by the name Sasori. "Sasori, why are you here for?"

"I turn people into puppets." He said in a bored tone.

"that sound pretty cool actually. Seeing all of that blood, I mean." Everyone's head turned to Mikota. "What? I enjoy seeing people bleeding to their death, you can kinda say I'm a Sadist."

"weird bitch." Hidan muttered. After a few minutes of silence, a bell rung rather loud though out all the buildings.

"Great a school assembly. Come on newbie and put this on." Kisame said as he threw a black cloak at Mikota.

"why? Its like 80 degrees outside." She asked.

"Dress code, each dorm has a specific look so we can be Identified. We wear black cloaks with red clouds." Pein Explained as everyone else put on their cloaks.

Mikota grumbled and slipped hers on too. Everyone walked out the building and walked towards the auditorium. "hey look there's a new Akatsuki!" someone yelled. "I cant believe its a girl though, I though Konan was the only girl in history to be in there." "she's still in though! Remember her mother is sick!"

Mikota was getting tired of the talking, she wasn't very fond of people talking about her.

"hey whats your problem newbie?" Kisame asked.

"People, I hear them talking about me and someone named Konan..." she growled.

"Konan, she's cool. She's gonna be back in a few days so you wont be the only girl in the dorm building."

Mikota rolled her eyes and continued to walk with the rest of the Akatsuki.

When everyone was settled in there seats, the school's headmistress stepped onto the stage. She was a blond young woman, probably around 20 or 30, brown eyes and was wearing a suit.

"who's the chick in the suit?" Mikota asked Itachi.

"the school's headmistress Tsunade Namekaze." He replied.

"Hello students, today I have a wonderful announcement! You all are going to wear uniforms along with your cloaks!" She beamed "Everyone will be fitted for their new Uniforms by this Friday and will start wearing them by Monday." You can heard yelling, cursing and boos coming from the crowd.

"Great now we have to wear uniforms... Just prefect." Kisame sighed.

"Mikota why arent you irritated about this?" Pein asked.

"Simple, my mom suggested _**THIS**_ to that prick up there. And I am angry you just don't see it." Mikota's nails dug into the chair arms and she spoke lightly.

"your mom is a fucking cunt." Hidan growled.

"you don't even know the half of it man."

"you all are Dismissed, Akatsuki report to the nurse's office to be measured." With that Tsunade left the stage.

"You all heard her, to the nurses office." Pein sighed as he got up. About half the crowd was gone when the Akatsuki walked to the nurses office. "i hate this school." Mikota sighed. "we all do." kakuzu muttered. Everyone stopped in front of the nurses' office.

* * *

_**chappy number 2 Please review. authors carve them! please don't starve me!**_


	3. fittings and lunch

_**Reformation school.**_

the review were very welcomed! thanks! that means Quichepie, HealingNymph, and Dana. Kay123 ARIGATO!

* * *

_RECAP: _ _"we all do." kakuzu muttered. Everyone stopped in front of the nurses' office. _

They were called in by last name, so it went Akasuna, Hideki, Hoshigaki, Iwa, Tadashi, Takiga, Uchiha, Yuga. *sasori, pein, kisame, deidara, mikota, kakuzu, Itachi, and hidan* None of the Akatsukis were happy about this, especially Mikota since the nurse was a guy. After everyone was measured they went back to the dorm.

"its around twelve, who's going to cook lunch?" Kisame asked.

"its Deidara's turn. Its thursday." Itachi pointed out. No one noticed that Mikota was missing at the present moment.

"No its not, Its Kakuzu's day. I had it on Monday, h'mm." Deidara commented.

"What about Mikota? She can cook I bet." Hidan smirked.

"lemme guess just because she's a girl right?" Pein asked.

"Exactly, all chicks can fucking cook right? So why not ask her."

"sexist." someone coughed. There was a long silence, a really long silence. (_**cricket cricket**_)

_~*~*~*In Mikota's room~*~*~*_

Mikota was on her laptop, video chatting with her friends from her old school_._ A blond with blue eyes, a girl with dark purple hair and cream eyes, a raven with coal eyes, and a brunette with mocha eyes.

"Kota, that place cant be that bad." the brunette smiled.

"Believe me Tenten, it kinda is." Mikota sighed.

"Awww...Someone could use a hug." the blond grinned.

"yeah, your hugs were the best naruto-chan."

"So Mikota, have you seen my brother there_. _I remember you said you were in the Akatsuki dorm right?" the raven asked.

"Yeah, you said his name was Itachi, right Sasuke?"

"yeah."

"Mikota-chan, I-I-I'm sorry about what h-had ha-happened. I w-w-wish I could help." the girl with dark purple hair sputtered.

"Hinata Its okay, you're not to blame. You dad and my mom is to blame." Mikota smiled nervously. Her face went dark all of a sudden. "I really dont want to do this. Cant your dad find someone else?"

"N-no, he thinks you're the right person for Neji. Strong willed, brave, and stubborn."

"this is just dandy, my best friend is stuck in the worst school in Japan." TenTen scoffed "Oh and there is some guy in your room." Mikota looked back at itachi.

"gotta go, bye." She hit several keys and turned off her laptop. "Yes Itachi?"

"Are you hungry? Sasori cooked." He asked.

"I guess..." She pushed herself off her bed and left her room with Itachi_. _They both walk into the kitchen and sits in one of the empty chairs. Sasori put a plate of onigiri in front of the two.

"Arigato Sasori." Mikota said.

"Thanks." Sasori replied.

* * *

**_sorry for the long wait! gomen nasai! anyways review! Ja Ne!_**_  
_


	4. The so called fiancee!

_**Reformation school.**_

_the review were very welcomed! thanks! that means Quichepie, HealingNymph, and Dana. Kay123, Katy my lady!_

* * *

_Recap: "Thanks." Sasori replied._

The next day...

Mikota was in her room and asleep. Sasori and Deidara were having their infamous art argument. Itachi was watching TV while eating a banana. Kisame was talking to Kakuzu. Hidan was off somewhere sacrificing a bunny. (weird) Pein was reading 'War and Peace'. A knock on the main door made everyone's head snap forward. Pein gets up and opened it.

"Yes?" He asked. A boy with cream colored eyes, blown long hair and wearing a casual suit with flowers at hand is standing outside.

"Is Mikota here?" He asked.

"Why do you ask." the brunette cleared his throat.

"You honestly dont know who I am?" the brunette inquired.

"Honestly, no. And if you are finished-" Pein didn't even get to finish until the younger male cut him off.

"I am Neji Hyuuga, Mikota's fiancée." Pein raised a brow at the Hyuuga. "She is on the second floor, down the hall, fifth door on your left."

Pein left Neji in the dorm. Neji went straight to Mikota's room. He opened the door, closed it, then locked it. Mikota was on her bed, lips parted slightly, knocked out. He tosses the bouquet on the floor and makes his way to Mikota. The unsuspecting blackette shifts slightly and sighs. Neji leans over her and crashes their lips together; forcing Mikota awake. Neji pins her arms down as he forced her mouth open and plunging his tongue into her mouth. She tried to kick him off but he straddled her waist. Neji pulled away for air.

"Get the Fuck off of me!" She screamed.

"Not going to happen until I make you mine's" Neji hissed. He bites down on her neck causing the skin to break and blood ooze out. Mikota keeps trying to get Neji off but is still failing. Someone knocks on the door.

Neji covers Mikota's mouth and says "Yes?"

"Are you two okay in there? I heard screaming." Kisame said.

"its nothing, I just scared Mikota-chan when I came in." Mikota bit down on him hand, causing Neji to rip his hand off.

"K-Kisame! help me! this psycho is trying to fucking rape me!" she yelled. "

What?" Kisame yelled. Kisame started to bang on the door. Mikota took the opportunity to kick Neji off of her and punch him in the jaw, hard. To be truthful, Mikota's punches like a man instead of a girl. She punched Neji until he fell unconscious. Kisame still couldnt bust the door down, Mikota unlocked the door and kisame ran in.

"You realize you're late?" She asked as she rubbed her sore hand.

"Well sorry for having a hard time tryin' to break that door down." Kisame replied gruffly.

"Just call the cops..."

* * *

Okay... Late chapter I know... Well rate and review!


	5. police and Konan

_**Reformation school.**_

_the review were very welcomed! thanks! that means Quichepie, HealingNymph, and Dana. Kay123, Katy my lady!_

* * *

_Recap: _"Just call the cops..."

Mikota was now talking to the police; telling them her side of the story.

"its like I said, I was in my room sleeping when that psycho came n and tried to RAPE me... isnt that enough?" Mikota said, obviously peeved off.

"Okay ma'am do you have any proof?" the police officer asked.

"He bit me!" She yanking down her collar and showed him the bite mark that had been cleaned; courtesy of Sasori.

"Okay thats all ma'am." the officer walked away. Neji was in the back of the police car in handcuffs. Mikota walked back to the guys and the police left.

"Now you know why I'm here. Its because I beat the living shit out of that bastard and burned his house down..." Mikota said.

"Yeah... thats one sick bastard... Why is he after you anyways?" Pein asked.

"Its a Miai Kekkon; and arranged marriage. My mom and his uncle set it up BUT i refuse to go with it."

"So he wasnt lying about being your fiancce..."

"No and Yes. I refuse to acknowlage him as such because I dont love him." All of the guys nodded.

"I'm gone for one week and you guys are already in trouble!" someone yelled. All of the guys cringed. A girl with dark blue hair, ember eyes, a stud under her lower lip, and wearing a white shirt with a jean skirt and sandals was running towards everyone.

"Konan, it wasnt because WE were in trouble, Mikota was in trouble." Pein said, trying to calm Konan down.

"Mikota? Who is that?" konan asked.

"Its me, its nice to meet you?" Mikota said.

"Oh! Hi, I'm Konan Aoi. Its a pleaseure to have another girl in the Akatsuki. And I'm Pein's girlfriend, so no touchy my man." Konan beamed.

Mikota sweatdropped. "Sure?"

"Great! Okay then let get to know each other in the kitchen over brownies!" Konan dragged poor Mikota into the dorm.

"I give her two days..." Deidara said.

"Two hours" Hidan commented.

"poor, poor newbie..." Kisame sighed.

"Who should try and save her?" itachi asked.

No response.

"Anyone?"

Nothing.

"I'll do it." Sasori said.

Everyone stared at the red. "What? Konan wouldnt hit someone shorter that her. I think."

* * *

**_This is it for this chapter. Should I change teh POV to Mikota's or keep it like this? give me your answers in the reviews please!_**


	6. Konan's questions

_**Reformation school.**_

_the review were very welcomed! thanks! that means Quichepie, HealingNymph, and Dana. Kay123, Katy my lady!_

* * *

_Recap: _"What? Konan wouldnt hit someone shorter that her. I think."

"Okay, Mikota, Whats your fave color? What's your fave band? Who is your best friend? How did you get put here? And whats your hobbies?" Konan gushed.

"Crimson, System of a down and Linkin park, Naruto, Arson and Assault, and reading, being on the internet and quiet time." Mikota replied.

"A few more then were done~! Do you have a boyfriend? How many boyfriends did you have? Where was your first date? And your fave place to eat?"

"No, none, didnt go on one, and Umeko Cafe... " Mikota admitted.

Konan didnt say anything, she was shocked that Mikota never been on a date or even had a boyfriend. Mikota stood up from the table and walked away. She bumped into Sasori in the procces.

"You... You survived Konan's questions?" He asked.

"Yeah... Is that a good thing?" Mikota replied, slightly confused.

"Actually, yes. It is. Most of the girls that come in contact with Konan run away from too many questions being asked." Mikota just shrugged and brushed by Sasori.

"I think I might of upset her..." Konan admitted. Sasori shrugged and went into the kitchen to eat something. Deidara came in right after and sat down.

"Hey whatcha making?" the said blond asked.

"nothing for you brat."

"Whats with Mikota? She seemed kinda... sad."

"Wow brat I never knew you cared about her."

"Hey! I can care ya know. I just was wondering."

* * *

**_all of ya can kill me, I had no motivation for this chapter what so ever._**


	7. Good morning! And little Hikaru

_**Reformation school.**_

_**I really appreciate all of the reviews~! Thank you all for supporting me~! I should be able to update faster depending if I have enough time during the month~ So one chapter or two in a month~~ :D  
**_

* * *

_Recap: _"Hey! I can care ya know. I just was wondering."

School has now started, the Akatsuki dorm was up and getting ready for an OH-so wonderful day of high school. Both girls were talking about how stupid the uniforms were while the guys fought with their ties and coats.

"They can't tie a tie?" Mikota asked.

Konan laughed slightly,"I guess not." Both girls laugh as all of the guys glare at them. the dorm phone rings and Konan picked it up.

"Yello~ Akatsuki dorm, Konan speaking." Konan chirped.

"_C-Can I talk to Mimi-neechan?_" A child's voice was on the other line.

"Mimi-neechan?" Konan asked.

"That would be for me, its my younger brother Hikaru." Mikota reached for the phone and took it from Konan.

"Hello?" Mikota asked, her voice was soft and soothing.

"_Uwaa! Nee-chan where are you? Hika came home and didn't find you!_" Mikota's younger brother cried, you could hear the snot bubbles pop from the other side.

"Hikaru, its okay... I'm just at another school for a while, don't worry. I'll be back before you know it and we'll play game and go to the park okay?" Mikota smiled.

"_O-Okay... Can I sleep in your room until you come back home?_"

"Yes, you can."

"_Yay~ Bai bai nee-chan._" Mikota smiled once more and hung up the phone. Everyone stared at Mikota.

"What? Its my little brother, I can actually be a good big sister you know..." Mikota scratched the back of her head, "Shouldn't we be getting to class or something?"

"Yeah... Lets get going..." Pein said. All of the Akatsuki left the dorm after Konan locked it up. Mikota had her cell in her hand and checked her messages before she went to class; _One from Naru, Three from Suigetsu, and one from... Sakura? Why does she have my number?_

Mikota turned off her phone and walked with the rest of the group, plotting. Konan was attached to Peins arm, Deidara and Sasori were having their infamous fight like always, Itachi was quiet along with Kisame and Hidan and Kakuzu were yelling at each other.

* * *

_** Here is Chapter 7~! Rate and review~! XD please~?**_


	8. New Kid

_**Reformation school.**_

_**I really appreciate all of the reviews~! Thank you all for supporting me~! I should be able to update faster depending if I have enough time during the month~ So one chapter or two in a month~~ :D  
**_

* * *

_Recap:_ Mikota turned off her phone and walked with the rest of the group, plotting. Konan was attached to Pein's arm, Deidara and Sasori were having their infamous fight like always, Itachi was quiet along with Kisame and Hidan and Kakuzu were yelling at each other.

They all went to their classes; Konan to English, Pein and Kisame and Mikota to PE; Deidara and Hidan to Bio; Sasori to Ap Art, Itachi to Music, and lastly Kisame to Calculus.

_**With Konan~**_

the teacher was droning on about Prepositions. All she wanted to do is make origami. But No~ the teacher took her folding paper. The bluenette laid her head down and sighed boredly, I wonder what Pein is doing~

**_With Pein Kisame and Mikota~_**

Mikota was hiding out under the bleachers, avoiding doing any exercises.

Kisame was picking on some freshmen while Pein was listening on a conversation that he found interesting.

"So there's a new girl in the Yuki dorm?" one boy asked

"Yeah, they says she's supposed to be in the Akatsuki dorm but they ran out of rooms there." his friend answered

"What did she do?"

"Grand Thief Auto, 2 counts Arson, Murder, and battery... She's one crazy chick right?"

"Yeah..."

Pein raised a brow, then grabbed the two boy's shoulders, "What class does she have right now?"

Both boys jump, "W-We dont know." they stammered in fear.

Pein narrowed his eyes, "Everyone says she's in Art class!"

Smirking, Pein released them. "Kisame! Get Mikota!"

"Hai!" Kisame stopped harassing the freshmen and went to get the lazy blackette. When he found her, Kisame didnt bother to even say a word; he just grabbed Mikota and tossed her on his shoulder. Mikota didnt even complain, liking the idea of being carried instead of walking. Pein and kisame snuck away from the teacher's veiw and went to the Art room half way across the school building.

_**At Art Class~**_

Sasori was having a conversation with a brunette girl wearing a snow white cloak.

the said girl had her hair tied up in messy pony tail, wearing thick rimmed glasses, which hid her mocha brown eyes, pale skin and a large grin plastered on her face as she talked to the redhead.

"Like I said, she took away my computer, art supplies, my laptop and radio. Why wouldnt I snap and beat the crap out of her?" the brunette laughed

"I suppose that a legit reason..." Sasori pondered.

"Yep!"

"Ramei, we may become good friends after all."

Ramei smiled brightly and finished her painting, a portrait of her killing Spongebob brutally.

Sasori smirked slightly, "Twisted sense of art." he chuckled.

Pein, Kisame and Mikota walked into the room, looking around.

"Sasori, is she the new student?" Pein asked.

Both of the artist looked at the trio.

"My name is Ra 'Mei, well translated in Japanese anyways..." She smiled, "Anyways, I'm from America. Its nice to meetcha."

Pein raised a brow, "A foreigner in the school?"

"Yeah... My granny is a sheriff so they couldn't put me in juvie, so my mom went searching and sent me here!" Ramei beamed

"You do know this is a reformation school, right?" Kisame said

the brunette nodded.

Mikota shook her head, "Pein, isn't there an extra room near Itachi's?"

Pein nodded, "You should transfer to the Akatsuki dorm."

* * *

_**Well~ I hope ya like dis chapter~!**_


	9. Sorry

Everyone... I'm sorry about this but I'm going to discontinue my two Naruto fanfics. I've lost complete interest in the Anime and Manga COMPLETELY. One day, I may open up the stories once more and start to write them again but until that day, I will not do anymore Naruto Fanfics. I hope you will enjoy my future Hetalia fanfics just as you all loved my Naruto ones. Gomenasai Minnasan. *bows*


	10. HAHAHA

ALRIGHT GUYS! i'VE BEEN GONE FOR A LONG TIME BUT MUSIC HAS REVAMPED MY INSPIRATION IN THIS STORY! THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOON!

AND NO MORE WRITERS BLOCK!

SO STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS!

love

Elly


End file.
